


Indecent

by dana_kujan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Doyle
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Indecent

“To whom would you have the gentleman appeal?” Holmes inquired.

Holmes noted the knuckles fading to white as they gripped the mantel.

At length, Watson rejoined, “That isn’t my concern.”

Unaccustomed to considering another’s feeling, let alone acquiescing to another’s wishes, Holmes rose and started for the door. Watson’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Think of the damage,” Watson whispered, “such an association could visit upon our— _your_ reputation.”

Holmes summoned Mrs. Hudson. When she appeared, he placed the calling card face down on her silver tray. “Pray, inform Mr. Wilde I can be of no use to him.”


End file.
